Battery enclosures for hybrid electric vehicles can be attached to a floor of a vehicle using a plurality of steel brackets. Typically, steel brackets are distributed around the enclosure and attach the enclosure to the floor of the vehicle. In the event of impact, the steel brackets bring a concentrated point load to the battery enclosure. Also, the steel brackets can be welded to an aluminum battery enclosure. To prevent a galvanic reaction between the enclosure and the brackets, the brackets are surface treated to prevent the steel surface of the bracket from contacting the aluminum surface of the enclosure.